I'm Finally Here
by FugiCutie
Summary: This is merely about a girl that moves into Lima, Ohio. Odd adventures and weird situations. Rated T just cuz i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Angie

Hi thur! This is my first Glee story. I rarely use Fanfiction, but I thought, whatever. This will mostly be a Blaine story... for later reasons. It's not entirely a love story but it will have some... squishy love problems ;) Anyways enjoy, and if i somehwhat forget to add another chapter here, check out my quizilla account, weirdchick14.

* * *

><p>"You're coming here to Lima? That's fantastic!" Quinn squealed onto her cell phone. She and a few others were in the choir room for Glee club after school on a Wednesday. She felt a little fortunate that Mr. Shue wasn't in the room, so she was able to talk to her childhood friend from the town she used to live in, Worthington. "You're actually moving here? Today? Angie, I can't wait to see you."<p>

"Blondie, what are you possibly yapping about?" Santana asked as she and Brittany entered the room.

Quinn covered her phone with one hand. "Girls, remember Angie?"

"Double A? Awesome Angie?" Brittany wondered aloud. "Lord Tubbington remembers her!"

"Yeah, she's moving here and will be going to McKinley with us," Quinn smiled brightly. Santana crossed her arms and nodded in satisfaction. "She asks if we can come meet her in the airport."

"Sure when?" Santana questioned.

"Tonight," Quinn beamed.

"Alright," the Latina smirked. The 3 Cheerios chatted amongst themselves and they all took turns talking to Angie on the phone. "Ok bye, hun." Santana closed the phone and gave it back to Quinn.

"I'm sorry, who is this Angie you speak of?" Rachel asked from her seat, having one arm linked tightly with Finn's.

"Why would you care, Man hands?" Quinn grumbled.

"I'm pretty sure you don't know her, midget. This girl got swag, and what do you have? A boyfriend that doesn't even have any for himself," Santana replied with her usual attitude.

"Really? You got to bring me into that?" Finn sighed, glaring at Santana.

"No need for harsh words," Rachel growled. "I was merely asking what all the excitement is about for just one girl. Forget it." She turned all her attention back to her tall boyfriend as if nothing happened.

"Is this Angie chick going to join Glee?" Mercedes asked the former Cheerios. She was sitting next to Tina and Kurt.

"She should, she got an amazing voice," Quinn praised. "I knew her since I was younger. She was so sweet to me when I was… uh chunkier."

"Cough Lucy Caboosey cough," Puck purposely 'coughed'.

"Shut up, Lima Loser," Quinn scoffed. "How about you and your stupid Mohawk get out of the conversation, hm?"

Puck ran his fingers through his short hair, with a fake pained look on his face.

"Hey my hair don't need to be insulted," the bad boy muttered. The room filled with light laughter.

Mr. Schuester bolted through the door due to his lateness. Everyone settled down, darting their eyes to the adult, ready to get through the rest of Glee club.

"_Haha Lucy Caboosey is coming. Hold on to something,I think there's an earhquake!" one boy mocked. Everyone in the hallways of Belleville Middle school roared with laughter and pointed at the round, zit covered girl as she made her way to her locker. A tear slipped down on Lucy's face as all her classmates made fun of her. She never wanted this kind of attention, she just wants to fit in. But no, everyone has to look at her like a freak. She grabbed some notebooks she needed for her next class. Once she graduates from middle school, she and her family are moving. Thank goodness, she promised herself she will do anything to change all this, and she won't be Lucy Caboosey ever again. _

_One kid slammed her locker closed and thumped the stuff off her arms. The laughter grew stronger. She bent down to pick up her things, just wanting to be in the safeness of a classroom. Suddenly she sees a pair of hands helping her pick up some of her paper. She glanced up and saw a girl with brunette hair and light chocolate brown eyes, clearly asian. The girl smiled at her sympathetically as she gave her things to her. She was clearly a new girl, she has never seen her before. "Everyone is so mean to you," the girl said softly. "You don't deserve anything like that." For once in the school year, Lucy gave a real smile._

"_Thank you, you're the first one to ever be nice to me. But next year, I'm moving and I'll be away from everyone. I just hope I'll be able to survive it," Lucy responded, both of them standing up._

"_Then, I'll help you survive. I'm Angeline by the way," the brunette introduced herself._

"_I'm Lucy. Just Lucy," the other brunette muttered._

"_Nice to meet you," Angeline grinned._

"_Hey, new girl, why are you talking to Lucy Caboosey?" one from a group a girls snapped. "Someone like you shouldn't be talking to her."_

"_Well I want to, and if you have a problem, deal with it," Angeline snarled. The group gasped at her behavior and stomped away. She turned back to Lucy. "Come on lets get to class. By any chance, do you know where Miss Jackson's class is?"_

"_Yes, I have her right now." The 2 girls walked down the hallway, blabbering away about each others, becoming instant friends._

"_Leave her alone Candace! Angie screamed. Lucy sobbed uncontrollably as Candace and a few of her mean friends tore more into Lucy's self-esteem. "Why do you have to be?… A butt trumpet?" (a/n: anyone see a reference?)_

"_A butt trumpet? You're so lame, Angie. How about you actually join us. It's the most normal thing to do in this school. Lucy is an ugly, fat girl. It's natural," Candace sneered, gripping tightly onto one of Lucy's pigtails._

"_No it's not natural and who wants to be normal nowadays? Now. Leave. Her. Alone!" the young Filipina shrieked as she jumped onto 2 of the mean girls. They were right outside of the middle school, at the end of the day. They were near the bike racks. Lucy and Angeline were just walking home until the group of girls jumped on them. _

"_Angie, be careful!" Lucy yelled to her. Oh she was, she can handle a simple fight, she had done so back at her old school. She took one swipe of her fist, and it quickly connected to Candace's face. The older girl toppled over and fell against the concrete ground. She immediately started to cry._

"_You punched me!" She cried. She stood up and ran, followed by her terrified pack. Lucy smiled and hugged her only friend._

"_You were amazing!" Lucy stammered._

"_No one should mess with you when I'm around," Angie stated as she wiped her hand on her floral blouse. "We should go to the park. We need to relax."_

"_Alright," the other girl agreed. The 2 walked for approximately 10 minutes to the park near both of their homes. The sat under their favorite tree next to the park's man-made lake. Lucy glanced at the green grass and started to tear up again._

"_Luce, what's wrong?" The darker skinned girl asked her friend._

"_I'm moving once school ends and that's in a few months. You have made my life here livable… But I still get emotionally abused everyday and I have to go. You became my best friend, I'm going to miss you," the chubby girl sputtered, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. Angie pouted and patted her on the back._

"_Well at least you'll be a lot more happy. You deserve to be happy. It doesn't matter what other people say, you're beautiful on the inside."_

"_Why do you help me though? You can easily make it as the most popular girl in the school but you chose to hang out with me."_

_Angie sighed and glanced out to the shimmering water of the lake, thinking back in the past. "I have a brother. My parents are divorced, as you already know, and it separated the both of us. I, living with Dad, and he living with Mom. He was heavily bullied because of one little thing about him. You reminded me of him. I couldn't help him because he was a grade older than me. I couldn't do anything, he would go up to me after school covered in bruises. It was so horrible." Angie started cry herself but continued. "I don't want to see anyone treated like that, not when I'm around." She looked back at Lucy, smiling at her warmly. "I don't want you treated like that, you're a really sweet, nice person, Luce." Both of the girls cried but for happiness that they have each other for now. Once they both stopped Lucy requested Angie to sing, the part of her only she knew about._

"_Alright, but you got to sing with me," Angie laughed. _

.com/watch?v=RKwIHfZcU9A

"_Angie, you should join choir," Luce chuckled as she watched Angie sing the last note of the song._

"_If I have to, you're coming with me," Angeline replied. The two girls laughed and sat under the tree a little longer before going home._

Quinn snapped out of her flashback as she realized that people are finally getting out of the plane. She was with Brittany, Santana, and her mother at the airport waiting for her friends. Her eyes searched through the sea of people pouring out of the exit, eager to find her. Brittany stood on her toes, trying her best to look over them.

_(_Brittany and Santana met Angeline only 2 or 3 times, but they have kept in touch since they had become good friends after the visits.)

"She'd probably do something extraordinary," Quinn said matter-o-factly.

"Honey, I think I see something along those lines," Mrs. Fabray replied. They saw a neon pink sign above all the heads that read in thick black letters: I AM HERE! Finally they got to see the person waving the flashy sign. Clearly someone Filipino, tan skin, dark hair, and bright brown eyes. Her hair, also with it being a dark brown, it was wavy and it reached her shoulder, plus it had stylish red-violet highlights. She had on a spring-y dress that loomed over her knees with hi-top converse. Her funky style matched her personality completely. .com/finally_came_back/set?id=34578013

"Angie!" the three girls shouted in unison. The brunette glanced over and smiled joyously. They ran and collided into a group hug, which the Lima girls rarely tend to do.

All the girls, with Angie's 3 bulky bags in the back of the car, talked the whole time in the car. They had heated conversations about what they forgot to tell each other through the phone or face book. Then an interesting topic popped up.

"And I'll be living with my mom and brother for the rest of my high school years, visiting my dad in Worthington on most weekends," Angeline explained to her friends.

"So you're staying in Lima with your mom and bro. And you're last name is Anderson. So you're Blaine's sister?" Santana asked, figuring this out.

"How do you know my brother's name?" Angeline questioned her.

"We know him," Brittany smiled. "I want to have Warbler babies with him." Angeline raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Umm, weird but you do know that he's gay right?"

"Yeah, he's dating one of our friends," Quinn answered.

"Honey, here we are," Mrs. Fabray announced from the drivers seat. Angie stared at the house that they parked in the driveway of. She gulped at the place that she only came to a few times. "You don't look so excited."

"No, I truly am! It's just that I'm nervous. I did just talk to Mom only a couple weeks ago," Angie frowned. "I haven't seen or heard from them in 2 years."

"It'll be ok, she is your mom," Quinn comforted. Angie's lips curled into a smile. All the girls stepped out of the car, helping Angie with the bags. When they made it to the front porch, the 3 former Cheerios gave Angie individual hugs.

"We'll see you next week, right?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I'd be done setting things by then." They girls said their goodbyes and drove away when they got back into the car, Angie watched the car disappear down the street. She sighed and pushed the doorbell. She waited anxiously outside, her hands sweaty from gripping her bags tightly.

The door opened seconds later, revealing a Filipino woman in front of her. The woman gasped and tears started to blind her vision. "Mom…" The woman embraced her daughter in a deathly tight hug.

"It's good to have you in my arms again. It's been 2 years since I have done this," her mom cried.

"Now you'll be able to do this a little more. I'm finally here." The 2 proud Asians brought the bags inside the house, ready to get everything in place.

Despite the time they had apart, it was that very moment that they felt nothing changed, everything was just like before the horrible divorce 4 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2: I Got To See You

.com/on_my_way_to_dalton/set?id=34579732

Angeline's POV

"_Blaine… BLAINE!" I screamed in the top of my lungs. I glanced around and found myself in my old school, before the divorce. What the hell? I ran down the familiar, dark hallways. I have no idea what's going on, but I knew in my gut that I should go find my brother. I could sense something… bad._

_I zoomed, passing lockers and classroom, occasionally checking some of the rooms. _

_This is a dream. I know it. But it feels so real._

_I passed one hallway, just only taking a quick glance. I stopped dead on my tracks and turned back around. My eyes widened as I saw the scene at the end of that hallway. 3 bulky boys hovered over a horrified Blaine, blood covering every inch of their bodies, mostly my dear brother. Hot tears rolled down my face. I tried to run, but everything was slow-motion, as if I was stuck in molasses. One of the guys kicked Blaine on his side and he yelled in pain._

"_BLAINE!"_

I woke up with a start. I patted my face and felt that it was slightly sticky with my sweat. I sighed in relief that it was only a dream. Wait, no. Correction, nightmare. I sat up straight on my bed, not wanting to close my eyes again.

I spotted my clock on the side of my bed, resting on the drawer, glowing a bright blue light. It said it was 6. Whoa, that's way too early for me. Next to the clock was a framed photo of me and Blaine, 2 years ago, smiling like the past never happened.

Wow, Friday, I never thought I would want to get you over with. In the evening, Mom said that Blaine will be coming home from Dalton Academy for the weekends; I finally get to see him. Yeah, I will be surprising him, he had no idea that I would be living with him and Mom for the rest of my high school years. But the evening is far too long for me to wait. You can probably guess that I can be a tad impatient.

I have the same exact feeling for this Monday. I will finally be going to McKinley High School, along with my childhood friend Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. Sigh, I bet ya that my first day will be memorable.

I looked at my surroundings, wide awake with nothing to do. The guest room was finally decorated to my liking, which is not much. I came to Lima only 2 days ago and yet I didn't waste time to get things in place. So now, the closet was filled with my interesting variety of clothing, drawers were stuffed with my must-have books and journals that I write in whenever I have the time, I had posters of my favorite celebrities taped to the walls along with personal photos, and at the foot of my bed, my favorite little stuffed animal fox, Roxy, who I admired so dang much. (Yes, I'm so original with names, I_ was_ only 5)

Roxy was somewhat my prized possession, being given to me by both of my parents, and also being used to bother Blaine.

Right, back to thinking of Blaine. I miss that boy so much that it seriously should be quite funny when it's not.

_Ding! _I have an idea. I jumped out of bed, ready to go tell Mom what I had in mind but quickly paused myself. **It's** **6 in the morning**. Mom is still sleeping. Should I get back to moping?… or….

"Angeline, honey? What are you doing up this early?-" Mom stopped once she reached the kitchen in her fluffy pink robe. I smiled at her as I poured fresh, hot coffee into her special Disney mug. She gaped at the food placed on the table. "You made all this?"

"Mommy, you sound too shocked for my liking," I smirked. "Yes, I cooked all of this, the eggs, the bacon, the chocolate chip pancakes."

She reluctantly sat down at the end of the table, he usual spot, and took a nibble of a piece of bacon. "You have learned to cook well, anak." (A/n: Anak means child in Filipino) I sat down across from her, looking at the plate I set up for myself. "How did you learn to do so?" I scrunched my nose to the thought of my first experience of cooking on my own. "Oh sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's ok, Mom," I sighed, biting into my pancakes. I shifted around in my seat and glanced at her. "Is it alright if you drive me to Dalton? I really want to see Blaine, it'd be a better surprise if I see him there, eh?" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, I don't have work today, but I believe that we'll have to get there around 3. That's after school and he'll be at his Warbler practice," she replied, sipping her coffee. I nodded, grinning in excitement. "You miss your brother, don't you?"

"Yeah, as you know, I haven't seen or heard from either of you in 2 years." I grimaced as a thought came to me. "Dalton's treating him well?"

"Yes, it's fantastic with the no bullying rule. He hasn't encountered since he transferred there."

Months before my parent's divorce, Blaine had been bullied multiple times because he had confirmed he was gay. He had recently turned 13 at the time. After school, we would meet up at the entrance of the school, waiting for our Mom to pick us up and he would be covered with purple bruises and barely bleeding cuts. What a horrible time. When he told our parents, all hell broke loose, Dad was not happy that he boys liked other boys. I was so furious at the way Dad treated Blaine after that, he never saw him the same. He urged Blaine to do "manly" sports, have him work on a car with him, forced him to workout, and yelled at him for being his musically talented self. After the divorce, Mom and Blaine had moved all the way to Lima, as I was in sole custody to my father. Within a week, Blaine called and told me he was transferring to a school in Westerville, a town not so far from Worthington. Yet Dad did all he can to not let me contact or visit him in Westerville. It was a bit shocking that he would let me visit in the summer times, but only just 3 times. _**3 times. **_I still love him though, he treats me right and loves me. Although he might feel the same for his son.

Either way, I was thrilled to at least hear that Dalton is treating Blaine right and accepting him for him.

Around 1, we left to Westerville, since it'll take a good 2 hours to get to the private school. Mom decided to call him and say that she's dropping off something and quickly going off to do more errands (which she does have). I was jumping in the car seat impatiently.

We got there a few minutes after 3 and we waited for everyone that was dismissed from school to leave the building. I stepped out of the car and waved to my Mom for her to be on her merry way.

"You 2 better get home on time," she demanded.

"We will," I answered with a roll of my eyes, not understanding why she was suddenly protective. "Bye, Mommy." She finally waved back then drove out of the parking lot. I entered the building, feeling confident on what I was doing. I immediately skipped over to the front desk. "Excuse me, can you tell me where the Warblers are practicing in?" I asked the elderly woman typing on the computer.

"Yes they're in *whatever room*," she told me sweetly. She glanced at me, pushing her thin rimmed glasses near her eyes. "I'm sorry, do you go to the sister school, miss?"

"No, I'm just here to visit my brother. Am I able to visit?" I questioned nicely.

"Yes of course. But hold on. May I have your name?" she asked me.

"I'm Angeline Anderson," I told her. She typed rapidly on the keyboard of the computer, it was a shock to see those wrinkly fingers go. She smiled at me as she gave me a name tag sticker with my name, date and the word visitor printed on it.

I thanked her greatly and walked on, trying my best to find the certain room, passing boys along the way. I can't help but think Blaine was in paradise to be surrounded by fairly attractive guys, I definitely would be. I must be close because I soon heard angelic singing down the hallway.

I realized they were in the room with the doors wide open. I remember the song they're singing surprisingly, "Do You Think I'm Sexy". I was in awe that it was in acapella, it was such an amazing sound. I, cautiously, let myself inside, seeing a group of guys dancing and singing. .com/watch?v=sxDDBa_Nti8

"_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_C'mon sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me_

_C'mon honey tell me so_

_Tell me so baby_

_He's acting shy, looking for an answer_

_Aw, c'mon honey, let's spend the night together_

_Now hold on a minute, before we go much further_

_Give me a dime, so I can phone my brother_

_Then catch a cab to his high rise apartment_

_At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_C'mon sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me_

_C'mon honey tell me so…"_

A blonde headed boy spotted me, stopping. "We have a visitor!" Everyone followed after and whizzed around to see me. "A cute visitor." I blushed and clutched my shoulder bag tighter out of habit.

"Um, thanks?" I muttered. "I'm looking for Blaine Anderson."

The guys muffled in reply, I only hear a few say that he's taken and that they're free. I giggled at their attempt on flirting. Suddenly from the sea of boys that were now crowding me, came my brother. I was nearly in tears from seeing him. "Some one call for me?…. A-Angie?" He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed with all his will power. "Boys, this is my little sister," he said, pulling away from me. "Angeline."

"You're sister's cute, dude," a guy in the back declared. Some of the boys nodded, which didn't help my terrible blushing.

"Guys shut up, you're making this plenty awkward for the both of us," Blaine uttered, gripping my shoulders. He led me out of the room and closed the door slightly. "You're here. You're actually here!"

"Yup, I'm going to be living with you and mom for the rest of my high school life," I responded. "Fantastic right!"

"It's wonderful!" he said hugging me again. "It's been 2 years, Angie. You've grown."

"You too… well maybe not in height," I teased. He glared at me and nudged my arm. "You don't know how much I missed that!"

"Sorry to interrupt the family reunion," that same blonde said, popping his head out from the door, "but are we going to practice or what?"

"Oh, right. (To me) We got to talk after ok?"

I nodded and walked back into the practice room, sitting in one of the chairs. "Alright. I'll wait, besides I want to see you pretty boys sing."

After an hour and a half of the Warblers singing, dancing, discussing, and randomly flirting with me, Blaine and I got to have time to ourselves. As I helped Blaine place things into his car for the weekend, I can't help but ask, "So, um, who's the lucky boy?"

He almost dropped his keys from what I said. "What? Where did you hear that?"

"Some of the guys said you were taken… So tell me!"

He smiled warmly at me as he laid against his car. "His name is Kurt. He used to come to Dalton. I think you'll meet him once you start going to McKinley." I returned the grin, my heart fluttering in my chest. He closed his eyes for a moment as if to savor every minute of the boy's name.

"You must love him," I replied, wiping away an unexpected tear.

He walked over and kissed my forehead, something I'd rarely want him to do, but I accepted it for now since for the touching moment we're having. "Yes, I do. Now let's get going, we don't want Mom to worry, right?" I nodded. We got into his car, all set, and were on our way back to Lima, where my new home was.


End file.
